


With you online

by az90971



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FF7的网游文，借用FF14的绝大部分设定。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FF7的网游文，借用FF14的绝大部分设定。

“或许在其他的世界中，我们会是敌人，会互相残杀，但是现在我们却并肩战斗，是不是觉得这简直就像是梦幻。”  
“我并不怎么认为，萨菲罗斯先生。”皱眉盯着电脑屏幕的克劳德低声说。  
“想想看，有多少普通士兵梦想着坐在我身边，和我做着同样的事情，斯特莱夫，不知足的人生是不会幸福的。”  
“谢谢先生，但是我现在宁愿只看到海报上的您。”克劳德握紧鼠标，猛的滑动方向。  
“为什么不专心一点，你看，你又落水了。利维亚桑的技能其实并不复杂，只要你记住……”  
“够了！先生！我说过我不会使用白魔！我的本职是骑士！骑士！”克劳德大声说，“还是这个ID！你究竟是怀着什么心态写下的！”  
“本着对你客观评价的心态。”萨菲罗斯熟练地躲着冲水，“白魔很难吗？要不要一会儿换你来MT，我切白魔来奶你。”  
“不需要！”克劳德拍着桌子说，“为什么要我来奶你！为什么！”  
“因为对你的信任，还有……爱……”萨菲罗斯的语气听起来十分‘正经’。  
“您逗我的吧？”克劳德干笑几声。  
“是啊，就是在逗你……唉？出了白魔杖还有坐骑。”

信息框：根本长不高获得了水神幻杖  
Kether获得水妖笛

“……我有点不想玩了。”克劳德退出了副本继而退了小队。  
“为什么？如果想做MT的话……”  
“因为这个名字！”克劳德拍着桌子说，“你到底用哪个脑子给我起了这么一个ID。”  
“首先，人只有一个脑子，虽然我是无所不能的英雄，我也只有一个脑子，和你一样，其次……”萨菲罗斯双手离开键盘数遍，他转向克劳德，一脸认真的说。  
“够了！我不想听！”  
“你这是和神罗的英雄说话的语气吗？”没有离开转椅的萨菲罗斯贴近克劳德，他单手掐着对方的下颚说，“是不是又要教教你礼貌？”  
“先生，您关掉语音了吗？”克劳德‘怒视’着对方。  
“我已经下线了，语音自然也关掉了，倒是你呢？根本长不高的小骑士。”  
“不要再这么叫我！”克劳德怒吼。

关于如何与萨菲罗斯接触并熟络起来的过程，那对克劳德来说是一个‘一言难尽的很长很长很长的故事’。不过也正如萨菲罗斯所说的那样，他是目前唯一一个可以和英雄亲密接触的普通士兵，不过克劳德现在并不太喜欢这份‘殊荣’。有时候，他宁可回到那个还在盯着神罗英雄海报发呆的年代。至于为什么他会和对方一起玩网游，那又是‘很长很长很长又不想说的故事’。  
那是一个很普通的夜晚，克劳德•斯特莱夫独自去‘战士’的宿舍区，去将游戏碟还给扎克•菲尔。关于他作为一个普通士兵如何可以随意出入‘战士’宿舍，这类技术性问题暂且忽略不计。输入密码后，自动门在克劳德面前打开，不过扎克却没有如往常一样迎接他，那家伙正戴着耳机对着屏幕大呼小叫，若非宿舍的隔音好，这家伙一定会被隔壁投诉。  
默默地将游戏碟放下的克劳德坐到了扎克身边，但对方却像没有发现他一样继续对着耳麦说着……貌似在指挥战斗？克劳德看着屏幕上的画面……这个游戏他有印象，是神罗公司信息部最近推出的网络游戏《无尽幻想》……

“小家伙你来了？”终于结束战斗的扎克摘下耳机，“怎么看我玩的很帅吧。”  
“嗯……还好吧……”克劳德大略可以认出扎克的游戏角色是个叫‘不躺不跪’的抡斧子的家伙。  
“要不要一起玩？”扎克说，“我记得你没有注册过这游戏。”  
“网游的话……我没多少兴趣……”克劳德回答，“游戏碟我放在桌子上了……神罗公司现在已经闲到开始用游戏赚钱了吗？世界已经和平成这样了吗……”  
“这也是一种宣传手段，小家伙……”扎克说着，“这个游戏里保护世界的是一个叫‘欣勒’的组织，是不是听着有些耳熟，而且这里有些各种充实公司形象的正面元素……你看骑士的装备，是不是有点像‘战士’的标准装备。”  
“萨菲罗斯可不穿成这样。”克劳德看着扎克小队中的那个骑士。  
“他是形象工程的一部分。”扎克拍了拍克劳德的腿，“要不要和哥哥一起来玩，我可以带你。”  
“没兴趣。”克劳德简短的回答。

不过，最终克劳德还是拿到了一个账号，那是萨菲罗斯给他的，理由是最近《无尽幻想》发布了一个邀请新人奖励双人陆行鸟的活动，而他正想要那坐骑。  
“记得玩到规定时长，你将这当做正式命令来执行。”  
拿到账号的当天，克劳德被这么‘命令’，但当他看到角色是个拉拉菲尔族，并且ID叫做‘根本长不高’后，就不想玩下去了，当然了，他也输入了Cloud165的密码……


	2. Chapter 2

从某天开始，在艾非泽亚这块严重违反物理法则的大陆上，多了一个拉拉菲尔小剑术师，他从行会接受了任务，拿着怎么看都没什么攻击力的剑去欺负小动物，又接受各种主线、支线、行会令任务去欺负其他的大小动物……不久之后，他背上多了一口可以用来煮熟他自己的锅，哦，不，是防御用的盾。

“没意思！”放下鼠标的克劳德 斯特莱夫说道，“喂，我不喜欢这个角色！也不喜欢这个名字！”  
“不喜欢还玩这么久，可见你对我爱的深沉。”坐在克劳德旁边的萨菲罗斯说道。  
“为什么不把给我的角色设定成和你一样的人类！精灵也好，鲁加也可以，猫魅也没问题……为什么偏偏是拉拉菲尔！？”  
“因为拉拉菲尔就是我眼中的你，视平线以下的生物。”萨菲罗斯边说边操纵他的角色。  
“喂！”  
“继续做你的任务，不会也不要问我，自己查攻略。”  
“啧！”

尽管说着不想玩了，但是克劳德还是继续操作他的角色做着各种任务。他现在是处于休假阶段，原本这段时光对他来说是无聊的，毕竟他在军队里并没有什么朋友，也没有什么感兴趣的地方想去，回乡探亲更不要提了，在他成为真正的‘战士’之前，他是不会回去的。这次休假中，他可以长期留宿在‘神罗英雄’的私人住宅中，每天玩着游戏打法时间，就这种状况而言似乎对他来说不算坏，只是眼前这个‘神罗英雄’和自己想象中相差太远。

“为什么你可以长时间玩游戏，你是‘战士’，难道不是应该很忙吗？”停下任务的克劳德问。  
“我搞砸了某个事情，所以现在是停职反省期间……就是所谓的闭门思……”  
“闭门思过就是关起门玩游戏吗？！”克劳德盯着对方，“搞砸了什么不是应该做检讨，配合调查，然后再公开道歉之类的吗？为什么连军队内刊都没有报道这件事。”  
“那是军事机密。”  
“你在敷衍我？”  
“就是敷衍你。”萨菲罗斯看了一眼克劳德的屏幕，“快去吧转职任务做了。”  
“喂……你这样的‘英雄’真的好吗？”克劳德苦笑着。  
“那么你认为的英雄是怎样的？”双手离开键盘的萨菲罗斯问。  
“至少不是现在这个样子……”克劳德坐在椅子上摇晃着，“和想象中差别太大了。”  
“哦？那你认为我是什么样子？我和海报上有什么不同？”  
“我真情愿你只停留在海报上……”克劳德盯着对方。  
“就算再过几亿年你也没能力把我拍扁在墙上。”萨菲罗斯笑着说，“难道你喜欢严肃的神罗英雄，用命令的口吻和你说话？”  
“至少那符合你留给人的一般印象！”  
“我大概知道你的某些倾向了。”萨菲罗斯的口吻变得‘严肃’，“斯特莱夫士兵，我认为你应该将你的爱好全部向我坦白。”  
“你在想什么！？”意识到了什么的克劳德吼道。  
“并没有想什么，还是你认为我在想什么？恶意揣测长官的想法是错误的行为，斯特莱夫。”  
“啧！”  
“快把你的任务做完，我切个白魔带你去打本。”  
“用不着你带！”克劳德重新转向屏幕，“我看了攻略了！”

艾非泽亚是一片被诅咒的大陆，这里的驻民长期被‘这把就该出我的装备’、‘这次一定会掉落’、‘出了装备一定可以roll到’等等这样的幻想困扰，当幻想不能实现的时候便成为怨念，而怨念实体化则变成魔物，这些源自怨念的魔物反过来会骚扰驻民的生活。为了安定的生活，艾非泽亚各个种族拿起武器反击魔物，并以获得从魔物身上掉落的材料和装备为荣。但获得需要的装备的也只是少数人，因此大陆上一直都是怨念不断，周而往复，就形成了‘无尽幻想’。  
当然了，以上都是胡说八道。


	3. Chapter 3

从进入游戏的第一天，克劳德 斯特莱夫就被萨菲罗斯拉进了部队，部队一共也没几个人，大略都是这位英雄大人的熟人……  
“这个……”萨菲罗斯指着部队中一个ID，“如果随机排本遇到这个人，秒踢。”  
“为什么？是你部队的人，为什么……”克劳德不解地看着对方。  
“这是我爹。”萨菲罗斯说，“敬爱的宝条博士。”

在《无尽幻想》中，整个大陆被外来势力所侵略，玩家扮演的冒险者或者说是雇佣兵是隶属于维护世界和平的‘欣勒’组织。从他们加入组织的那一刻起，他们就要承担保卫艾非泽亚大陆的任务，并能的到‘欣勒’组织的各种支援。玩家可选择剑术师、斧术师、枪术师、幻术师等职业中选定自己的主职，升到一定等级后，可以去转职成高阶职业，当然，这需要除本职业外的另一个战斗职业达到一定等级……  
“按照设定，‘欣勒’是高科技组织啊。”看着设定资料的克劳德说。  
“嗯。”  
“那么为什么不给雇员配备高科技武器。”克劳德看着游戏里那个背锅的拉拉菲尔，“给个激光剑之类的……那些武器看上去很原始……”  
“神罗‘战士’装备的巨剑看上去也不是所谓的高科技的武器，不过我用它砍龙倒是没什么问题。怎么，难道给你配个加特林你才满意？”萨菲罗斯抬头看克劳德，“你打算什么时候满级？”  
“我在练幻术师……”放下设定集的克劳德重新握住鼠标，“满级以后能干嘛……”  
“满级以后就带你见识世界的残酷。”萨菲罗斯摸了摸克劳德的头，“你觉得部队简称是不是很好听？”  
“您能滚远点……”克劳德操作这那个头顶‘根本长不高’《没错》的小骑士奔波着。

在被教育‘怎么能和长官这么说话’后，克劳德再次坐到了电脑前，这次他特意拿了一个软垫子放在椅子上。  
“你白魔多少级了？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“什么白魔！幻术师啊！够转职了。”克劳德回答。  
“快去把转职任务做了……一会儿过来组你，我带个人过本……”虽然这么说，但是萨菲罗斯的语气听起来充满‘不情愿’。  
“谁？”  
“尊敬的宝条博士。”  
再次听到这个名字的时候，克劳德嘴里的饮料差点喷出来……他见过那个博士，在某次护送任务中，不过他对那人的印象不深，毕竟他只是担任外围防卫的小兵……但当听到萨菲罗斯亲口承认那是‘父亲’的时候，他的确吓了一跳。

“博士应该工作很忙吧。”转职后的克劳德看着自己那的一身罐头装的角色，一时不知道说什么好。  
“忙。”  
“那博士为什么还要玩？”  
“闲。”  
“到底是忙还是闲？”克劳德接受了萨菲罗斯发来的组队邀请。  
“忙里偷闲。”  
“喂！”  
“排本了。”切成白魔职业的萨菲罗斯说。

进本以后，萨菲罗斯直接关了游戏内语音。  
“这个本我还没看攻略！”克劳德突然说。  
“拉，打，扛。”萨菲罗斯简短的说，“如果那个黑魔OT就放生，我不会奶他的。”  
“黑魔……”克劳德看着屏幕上那个头顶‘世界和平’ID的黑魔，“等等！你不是说随机遇到他就秒踢吗！等等……没有秒踢的设定，至少五分钟！”  
“那是随机，组队不算。”萨菲罗斯读了一个‘护盾’，“上吧，视平线之下的骑士。”  
“喂！！”

总之，黑魔没有躺过副本，可喜可贺。


	4. Chapter 4

“我怎么觉得我的假期被延长了，我应该上周就回队里了。”克劳德瞪着萨菲罗斯说。  
“你已经转职为一名光荣的程序测试员。”萨菲罗斯一本正经的说。  
“喂！这好像没有经过我同意！”  
“没关系，我已经同意了。”  
“喂！”

虽然根本不知道萨菲罗斯到底做了什么才被‘停职反省’，但是克劳德一点也不满意现在的‘工作’……尽管这之间没什么必然联系就是了……从一线战斗员转职成‘程序测试员’，这点让克劳德相当懊恼。这大概又是萨菲罗斯‘滥用职权’的新案例，不过对于一个‘战士’能影响部队人员调动这种事，克劳德怎么看都认为不是太合情理。

“毕竟我是一个有话语权的‘战士’。”  
当萨菲罗斯这么说的时候，克劳德只能干笑。好吧，萨菲罗斯有话语权，但是为什么一定要一个小兵陪他玩什么游戏！  
“照顾同乡难道不好吗？”  
好吧，照顾同乡是好事，但是从尼伯海姆来的又何止他一个，为何单独要对他照顾。  
“因为曾经差点让你成了龙饲料，我有愧疚感。”  
萨菲罗斯这么说的时候，克劳德完全听不出诚意……说起来自己差点变成龙饲料的事，克劳德认为那只是一起因为迷路而发生的惨剧……他在山里迷路，认识了执行任务中和队友失散的萨菲罗斯，然后两人一同走出大山……而这过程中的艰辛他简直不愿意回想……

“萨菲罗斯先生，我觉得你好像带错路了。”克劳德看着自己的屏幕，他现在的角色是一个刚转职的白魔，而他身边的则是一个刚转职的战士。  
“我怎么会带错路，我骑士都满级了。”萨菲罗斯自信地走着。  
“这和满级没有关系！”

出了副本以后，克劳德大概知道了为何当年会在山里转悠那么久，还没有得到及时营救。一是因为某些不可逆转的事实，二是因为萨菲罗斯的实力不需要营救，大概不需要营救。  
‘根本长不高’站在大街上，他已经对自己头上那个《认路》的部队简称感到了绝望。

对于自己为什么要玩白魔的问题，克劳德大概已经知道了答案，自从他和一个叫‘不躺不跪’的学者下本后，他就明白了为何萨菲罗斯说不要扎克 菲尔做绑定奶了。全程都在下毒或是输出的学者‘不躺不跪’把奶的任务全部交给了小仙女。

“你明白我为何要你练白魔了吗。”扛着斧子的Kether私聊根本长不高。  
“你滚。”  
“床上滚还是地下滚。”  
“有多远滚多远！谢谢您！”根本长不高愤怒的回复。

“萨菲罗斯。”克劳德双手离开键盘。  
“怎么？”  
“咱们就坐邻座，为什么还要在游戏里打字聊天。”克劳德问。  
“为了世界上的爱与正义。”  
“你是我认识的神罗英雄吗！”克劳德拍着桌子问。  
“我那里不像神罗英雄。”  
“神罗英雄怎么会躲在家里玩游戏！还一玩就一天！”克劳德大声说着。  
“我有做运动抱持体力。”萨菲罗斯摘下耳机。  
“我信？！”  
“现在跟我去我的训练室比试一下好了。”萨菲罗斯站起来，“对你这样的普通士兵来说，得到和神罗英雄对战的机会应该是很荣幸的。”  
“我一点也开心不起来，先生。”克劳德干笑着。

好吧，不管是游戏中还是现实里，被人吊打的感觉都是不好的，虽然那个家伙是神罗英雄……

“喂……你为什么起那个ID？”  
“因为符合我的身份。”  
“呵呵。”克劳德觉得自己再这么笑下去，脸部肌肉就要痉挛了……


	5. Chapter 5

“萨菲罗斯先生。”克劳德看着面色凝重的神罗英雄，“你在为这次任务担心吗？”  
“不，斯特莱夫。”坐在卡车车厢中的萨菲罗斯回答，“这次的任务我认为相对简单。”  
“可是你为何这样愁眉苦脸的。”  
“我这周的诗学没有刷完，周长也没有打。”萨菲罗斯认真的说。  
“……”此刻克劳德 斯特莱夫摸摸扭过头，他并不想承认自己认识面前这个神罗混蛋。

这次要对付的是从实验室里逃出的怪物，需要在其造成大面积危害之前将它回收。作战以‘捕获’优先，在紧急情况下可斩杀。  
“什么样的情况可以称为紧急情况。”扛着步枪的克劳德说。  
“我判定为‘紧急’的情况。”萨菲罗斯看了对方一眼，“这次当诱饵的还是你。”  
“先生你究竟多信任我。”  
“你认为多信任就有多信任。”  
尽管萨菲罗斯那么说，但是克劳德还是不太相信对方的话，因为在游戏中，Kether可不算完全信任根本长不高。

 

“为什么你今天会去执行任务，按照以往，你都是推给别人来做。”手指在键盘上飞快地敲打任务报告的克劳德说。  
“因为我是正义的神罗战士，乐于为民除害。”正在进入游戏的萨菲罗斯回答。  
“喂！”  
“因为出席日不够，我的工分就少，工分少就没有钱买点卡。”萨菲罗斯一本正经的说着。  
“喂！！”  
“我出去工作需要理由吗？”登入游戏的萨菲罗斯看了一眼正在敲报告的克劳德，“快点写完报告，我的白魔古武要和你一起做，感动吗？”  
“你自己的报告呢！？”  
“交给你了，值得信任的克劳德 斯特莱夫。”  
“喂！！！”  
一时间，克劳德真的情愿萨菲罗斯只出现在招兵海报上……

当初克劳德并不相信‘满级后的世界是残酷’的，而现在不论他相信不相信，躺在悬崖下的根本长不高是相信的。

“真泰坦，你副T，随便划水就可以了。”  
说了这么一句之后，切成骑士的Kether就组上了刚登陆的根本长不高。  
“喂！我还没有接古武任务！”抓着耳机的克劳德叫着。  
“组八个人带‘世界和平’做一下古武。”萨菲罗斯一脸不情愿地说，“你先见识一下真泰坦好了。”  
“真火神和真风神我都没有过！就连奇美拉和海德拉的本都没有开！怎么打真泰坦！你先让我把古武任务接了啊！”克劳德瞪着对方。  
“好，我就和世界和平说，我组不齐人，明天再带他过……啧，让他研究室随便一个研究员来替他都好……”  
“喂……有必然联系吗……”克劳德干笑着。  
“世界中存在着各种联系，联系是不间断的。”  
“喂！！！说点我能听懂的。”  
“古武任务接好了没有，我切成白魔了。”  
“好了……”克劳德彻底放弃‘抵抗’。

第二天晚上，Kether组上了世界和平以及根本长不高，带着几个他熟识的人开始了真三神之旅……

“所以为什么让我当副T！”出了本，克劳德吼着。  
“为了让你有时间思考人生。”萨菲罗斯说这句的时候，脸微向上扬，做出一副‘我已经看透人生，小屁孩你闭嘴。’的样子。

当根本长不高去某村子找打铁汉的时候，他头上的部队缩写变成了《啪唧》……拉拉菲尔掉落时候差不多就是这个声音，事后萨菲罗斯解释道……


	6. Chapter 6

“现实的巴哈姆特好对付，还是游戏里的好对付。”  
“当然是现实里的。”萨菲罗斯摘下耳机，“现实里我可以单刷巴哈姆特，我装备上必要的魔石就可以既当T又当DPS,还可以给自己加血……至于游戏……”  
“你想说什么！”克劳德瞪着正在看他屏幕的萨菲罗斯。  
“你想练个DPS吗，亲爱的斯特莱夫。”  
“不想！”

“先别返回，让我截个团灭图。”  
戴着耳机的萨菲罗斯说，同时，他也是那么做的……看着躺了一地的尸体，他愉快地说再来一次之类的话……  
“你不生气吗？我刚才犯了错误。”克劳德扭头问对方。  
“我很高兴这里不是真正的战场，不然我连复活都来不及读，你就进入阵亡名单了。”萨菲罗斯笑着说，“我可不想在真正的战场上看到的你的尸体。”  
“萨菲罗斯先生……”  
“你不在了谁当我的绑定奶。”萨菲罗斯一本正经地说着。  
“我的职业是骑士！骑士！”  
“让你玩白魔难道有什么问题？”  
“当然有！”克劳德瞪着对方吼道。

“喂喂……你们还要不要继续打……”队伍频道里传来的了扎克的声音，“我可没空听你们吵架……我把爱丽丝叫来不是听你们吵架的！”  
“吵架我们也可以的。”爱丽丝说，“打完再吵。”  
“我可不想和你吵架。”扎克回复爱丽丝的话。

此刻，队里另外四人已经在小队频道里打字聊天了，话题从最近的房价聊到了公司的装备配给问题。

‘反正有时间就陪你攻略巴哈姆特迷宫吧，正好还有几个人也没有过。’  
今晚上线前，萨菲罗斯这么和克劳德说。他也召集了一些没有打过的人，并且在进本之前，他和全部的人说这次慢慢打，不要急于求成之类的话，当然了，他还是会在攻略过程中指出每个人的错误。

前不久，克劳德无意间得知同村的蒂法 洛克哈特也玩这个游戏，抱着‘让蒂法看我帅气的骑士’的想法，克劳德主动联系了对方。  
“我们已经推进到了T8了，进度有点慢啊，毕竟玩的时间短……嗯，克劳德推进到哪里……会不会已经过了T13很久了。”  
“啊……差不多吧……”这么说完后，克劳德简直想打死自己，他刚满级不久，甚至连巴哈姆特迷宫的大门都没有摸过。  
“那太好了，要不要和我们组队呢？有克劳德在的话，我们就能打得更顺利。”  
克劳德并没有答应蒂法的邀请，在‘我有固定队’和‘最近很忙’两种借口中，他选用了前者。

“所以你才要拼命打通巴哈姆特迷宫？你居然这么坦诚地和我说这些事，我很不适应，克劳德 斯特莱夫，你还是说你要成为站在世界顶端的男人这样理由吧。”  
“嘿！我和你说这些不是让你嘲讽我！”  
“挑衅是骑士的基本技能。”萨菲罗斯微笑着，“想短时间打通巴哈姆特迷宫……嗯……或许你可以让我用你的号，但是你一定不愿意。”  
“当然了……”  
“还有……巴哈姆特的进度可以在官网上查到。你可爱的小同乡知道你的ID吗？”  
“我没说，我不喜欢现在的名字。”克劳德摇摇头。  
“等可以改名的时候……你还是建议你不要改，因为这是我给你起的ID，是很有价值的。”  
“喂！”  
“顶着这个ID可以roll到自己想要的装备。”  
“我怎么可能相信！”

出了巴哈姆特迷宫的根本长不高站在水晶旁，此刻，他的部队简称已经换成了《玄学》。


	7. Chapter 7

“如果换成第一人称视角，我是不是就能看到天空。”  
“不能，先生。”  
“……还真的不能。”萨菲罗斯切回视角，“矮子你认为他们是出于什么原因还坚持打，不立刻飞下来的……嗯，又一个下来的。”  
“闭嘴，先生，您闭嘴。”  
“居然不否认你是矮子的事实了。”萨菲罗斯摘下耳机，“我去冲杯咖啡，等我回来再开。”  
“好的，先生，您快滚，先生。”

克劳德一脸呆滞看着屏幕，他完全不知道刚才是怎么一下就飞下圆台的。按萨菲罗斯的说法，极泰坦也是随便打的本，但是这第三次团灭是怎么回事……

“刚才团灭的原因，我总结一下。”萨菲罗斯喝口咖啡，“主要是因为我们有个新手T，他的装备不算太好，尽管减伤开的比较及时，但是没有拉好小泰坦，所以一切都是他的错……好，我们再来一把。还有那个黑魔，你再一路冲拳就飞下去，就换个人上号。”  
“儿子，爸爸难得抽出时间陪你玩，为何要这样伤爸爸的心。”  
“好，矮子，开怪。”萨菲罗斯放下杯子，“等等！上……随便找个时间上个盾。”

“矮子。”  
“先生我什么都不想说。”克劳德看着躺在地上的根本长不高。  
“你为什么飞下来了。”  
“我延迟。”克劳德一本正经地说，“您又是为什么也飞下来。”  
“我喜欢自由飞翔的感觉。”萨菲罗斯看着克劳德，“你敢质疑我家的网络，这可是连叙述都嫌多余的顶配。”  
“……”克劳德皱眉看着一脸严肃的萨菲罗斯。

出了本，站在大街上的根本长不高头上的部队简称换成了《会飞》。

 

空闲的时候，克劳德偷偷查了蒂法在巴哈姆特迷宫排行。他当看到他的小同乡已经攻略了T11的时候，他的面如死灰。

“为什么要去巴哈，不是说好陪我刷马的吗。”萨菲罗斯看着对方。  
“因为……”  
“为什么你这么不守信用，为什么你这样对待长官，为什么你要无理取闹，为什么你要欺骗我。”  
“先生，我……”  
“好，咱们去打龙，马上就去。”  
“先生！”  
克劳德眼中闪现的‘感激’的目光还没有消退，他就被萨菲罗斯拎出了家门。  
“我们不是去巴哈姆特迷宫吗！？”  
“我们去打龙，紧急任务，有人用未注册的魔石召唤出了巴哈姆特。”  
“唉！？”克劳德看着对方，“真的巴哈姆特！？”  
“是不是很感激我给你这个机会？”  
“我该怎么谢你！”克劳德咬着牙说。  
“帮我把这周的诗学刷满。”萨菲罗斯微笑着说，“能够上我的号是不是很开心？”  
“真是开心死我了！”克劳德此刻觉得咬碎牙齿大概不是件难事。

在现实里殴打巴哈姆特可没有团灭重来的机会，不过还是赢了，虽然损失超过了预期。至于未注册的召唤魔石已经在战斗中损坏，也省去一部分‘麻烦’。

“把这个寄回给你的同乡。”  
“什么东西？”克劳德接过来，“鳞片？”  
“巴哈姆特的，你告诉你同乡，你已经虐死了龙。”萨菲罗斯的声音听起来不像开玩笑。  
“不是一回事！！”克劳德吼道

按照约定，克劳德去上萨菲罗斯的号刷诗学，顺便，他为Kether做了一次全身整形……


	8. Chapter 8

根本长不高骑着一只白色的狮子站在雪原的某墙头上，他看着来来往往刷fate的暴民。虽然模型人物的脸上并没有特别的表情，但是屏幕外的克劳德 斯特莱夫却可以感受到根本长不高内心汹涌滂湃的‘法克’。  
目前根本长不高头上的部队名是《挺好》。

[你看什么？]  
一只骑着麒麟的精灵私聊他，不过根本长不高没有回应，他只是继续静静看着不停跑来跑去的暴民。  
[这里挂机不冷吗？]  
ID是泰利格兰普洛（telegraph pole）的精灵还在私聊他。  
[你的坐骑怎么刷来的？]  
精灵又凑近了一点，又近了一点，接着这骑着麒麟的家伙围着这只叫根本长不高的拉拉菲尔转圈。  
[先生，你转来转去不晕吗。]  
克劳德简直不想看屏幕上这只精灵……这只白发精灵的一身幻化装简直让克劳德后悔自己昨天给Kether做的全身整形……

昨晚，克劳德刷够诗学后，让Kether磕了瓶幻想药，将对方整成皮肤深黑还翻着白眼的秃头鲁加。看着自己的‘成果’，心满意足的克劳德下线睡觉，此时他根本不会在意萨菲罗斯会怎么报复他……或者说，萨菲罗斯的‘报复’对克劳德并没有造成实质上的‘伤害’，就算被整容成一只双马尾的女拉拉菲尔……

[觉得我今天的幻化怎么样？]精灵还在私聊拉拉菲尔。  
[走开。]双马尾拉拉菲尔依旧凝视着远方。  
[你的狮子狗怎么来的？]精灵还在不懈地问着。  
[刷蛮神刷来的。]  
[蛮神还会掉落狮子狗？我只刷到了马，后来就接了个任务，就有了麒麟。狮子狗用什么姿势刷蛮神才能有？]  
[先生……你能滚远点吗？]  
[不能。]

拉拉菲尔转头怒视精灵，他脸上愤怒的表情还真是惟妙惟肖的……面前这只精灵，戴着邮差王给的缎带，上身幻化南海绅士护身符，下身幻化豹纹绅士泳裤，脚上套着不知道哪里来的绅士人字拖，除了项环，精灵其他打劫巴哈姆特得来的首饰一样没幻化……

[怎么？被我的美貌惊呆了吗？]  
[……]

“喂！你一定要游戏里聊天吗！？”克劳德对着隔壁座的萨菲罗斯吼、  
“哦。”

克劳德的屏幕上蹦出一个聊天框，来自‘北极熊’聊天软件，由神罗公司亲自开发的。  
[不在游戏里聊，就这里聊，如何？]  
在沉默了几秒后，克劳德关掉了聊天框，之后他在游戏里私聊里回复精灵。  
[先生你没事干吗？！]  
[没事干了，该刷的都刷的完了。你的狮子狗刷哪个蛮神掉落的？]  
[先生你是真傻还是真傻。]  
[数据显示，我的智商高于一般人类平均水平。]  
[别打扰我，我要去刷马了。]  
[我陪你？]  
[不用！]

当晚，根本长不高一共见到了好多好多匹蛮神马，但是roll点只有个位数的他也只能是看看。

[狮子狗到底怎么来的，难道是拉拉菲尔的专有坐骑？]  
[闭嘴！！]


	9. Chapter 9

“今天的泰坦真是暴躁啊。”摘下耳麦的萨菲罗斯说，“你是不是也这么认为，列兵斯特莱夫。”  
“……”  
“作为队伍的副T，你居然在拉小泰坦的时候掉下悬崖……不过我可以原谅你，只要是你能诚心道歉。”  
“……”克劳德僵硬的转头，面向萨菲罗斯。  
“掉下悬崖的你居然拿到了土神马，难道要土豆炖拉拉菲尔当祭品才能出马吗？”  
“……你……”  
“我知道狮子是怎么来的了，说起来，我原来很多成就物品都没有领取，你要不要看我骑熊的英姿？”  
“你……你头上是怎么回事！！！！”  
“你先关掉耳麦再吼，不过你最好不要这么大声，毕竟这里是研究室，吵到其他人就不好办了。”

克劳德紧盯着萨菲罗斯，他一度认为自己眼前的戴着红色发带的萨菲罗斯是幻觉，说不定下一秒萨菲罗斯就会说自己是魔法少年……呸，魔法中年……为了结束圆什么之理降临星球……

“怎么？想检讨一下你的错误吗？”下线的萨菲罗斯看着克劳德。  
“你头上究竟是怎么回事！！”  
“头上吗？你没发现我母亲今天扎了双马尾吗？”  
“这和你的发带有什么关系！”将耳麦拍在桌子上的克劳德大声说，“如果不是为了瞄你的发带，我怎么会掉下去！”  
“哦？你果然被我的美貌征服了，难道你也是个被我的美貌俘虏的肤浅的人吗，真是令人失望啊，斯特莱夫。”  
“喂……”克劳德只觉得自己现在应该是在噩梦中，嗯，没错，就是噩梦，“你……你越来不像你的设定了。”  
“我的设定？”  
“强大冷酷的神罗英雄啊！”克劳德拍着桌子说。  
“你也很久不说‘没兴趣’了，那可是你的标志性语言了。”萨菲罗斯扯下发带，“要戴上试试吗？”  
“不需要！”  
“差不多可以回去了。”萨菲罗斯看了眼时间，“第一次来神罗研究室是不是很开心。”  
“不开心。”克劳德站起来，“你每次来研究室就是为了玩游戏混时间？”  
“当然不是。”萨菲罗斯看了一眼某个方向，“有对充满事业心的科学家父母并不是件轻松的事情。”  
“在研究室里玩游戏是件辛苦的事情吗？”  
“当然了，我要重新设置键位，这可是浩大的工作量。”  
“好的，先生，我懂，先生。”

直到萨菲罗斯带克劳德离开研究室，鲁克莱西亚还在和宝条解释说为何要给他们可爱的儿子扎发带的原因，很明显，她已经基本‘胜利’了。

“你还没说你为什么要戴发带。”在回去的路上，克劳德问。  
“为了结束因果。”仰望天空的萨菲罗斯一本正经的说。  
“哈？！”  
“我们的诞生都是因缘的结果，为了不再悲伤的未来，我们要将这因果……”  
“等等！你在说什么！？”  
“就是我的母亲心血来而已。”萨菲罗斯低头看了一眼克劳德，“你的表情像被泰坦踩过一样。”  
“喂……”  
“快点回去，我今天已经缺席了例会，回去要补看一下会议纪要。”  
“您真是我认识的萨菲罗斯吗？”克劳德看着对方。  
“或许是，或许不是，毕竟因果……”  
“闭嘴！先生！拜托你闭嘴！”  
“那你就来堵我的嘴啊，不过我不会弯腰的。”  
“……我真希望不认识您，先生。”克劳德苦笑着。  
“已经晚了，矮子。”  
“闭嘴！！”


	10. Chapter 10

很久很久之前，在艾非泽亚大陆住着一只大怪兽——巴哈姆特。虽然是很凶残凶残的大怪兽，但是它一直乖乖待在塔里，从不出来打劫金币，或者抢走少女少男。每天，大怪兽以及小怪兽们都会准备各种装备等冒险者们来拿，当然了，不是白白送给，要打赢了小怪兽以及大怪兽，才会得到装备。大怪兽很辛苦，每天都要接待各式各样的冒险者，看剧情的不看剧情的，随便打的速刷的，刷装备的刷成就的……总之，大怪兽一个敬业的大怪兽，它认真对待每一个冒险者，能打死的绝不留残血，能一巴掌拍出去的绝不犹豫，能捶掉线的绝对不爪软……

小队频道：  
[刚才怎么回事！主T副T一起掉线？！]  
[断电了。]泰利格兰普洛一本正经的说谎，他当然不会把克劳德一激动踹断网的事情说出去。  
[你们还一起断电？！]  
[我们是室友。]萨菲罗斯回答。  
[室友啊……唉，骑士，有没有人说你的声音像萨菲罗斯。]  
[有吗？我第一次听人这么说。]萨菲罗斯无视了一旁忍笑的克劳德。  
[不知道萨菲罗斯会不会玩网游，如果能在游戏里遇到他就好了……啊~]  
[别乱想了，神罗英雄那么忙，怎么会有时间来玩网游。]  
[说的也对。]

克劳德看了一眼身边的萨菲罗斯……嗯……神罗英雄一定不会来玩网游，所以这个一定是冒牌货，没错……

“你的眼神相当不满啊，斯特莱夫。”下线后，萨菲罗斯看着对方说。  
“神罗英雄真的会花费大量的时间玩游戏吗？”  
“我花的时间并不多，本来就是休闲，何况你也没有天天都待在我的住所里。”  
“……”  
“所以你不满还是因为被我拿走了装备吗？”萨菲罗斯带着官方微笑说，“我不会让你的，事前说好的。”  
“……你真不是萨菲罗斯的克隆体吗？”  
“那么你说真正的萨菲罗斯是什么样？”  
“就是……”  
“在和我说话之前，你对神罗英雄的印象只停留在海报和宣传片中。”萨菲罗斯看着对方，“你说是不是？”  
“我也怀疑过你你虚拟人物。”  
“嗯。”  
“就一个嗯？！”  
“身为神罗英雄，我为什么要在意一个普通人的看法。”萨菲罗斯站起来，“要不要去弄点东西吃，你请客。”  
“我请客？！”  
“当然。”

 

[电线杆，我们真的是来刷装备的吗。]根本长不高在信息框里打字。  
[据我推测，可能是。]  
[那么现在是什么情况……]躺在地上的根本长不高说。  
[最近意外频发可能是风水不好。]  
[什么风水！？]  
[你知道我刚才为什么死了吗。]  
[为什么。]  
[因为你在奶我。]  
[……不是你叫我用白魔进来的吗！]  
[是啊。]  
[……]  
[我出去切个学者好了。]  
[不！我奶你！我不会失误的！真的！]部队简称是《真高》的拉拉菲尔声嘶力竭的打字。


	11. Chapter 11

“这个沙袋叫‘巴哈姆特’，它现在被吊起来了，你随便打。这有什么问题吗？”萨菲罗斯看着一脸‘你一定是在逗我’表情的克劳德，“你有什么不满吗？”  
“先生你是觉得我好骗吗？”  
“不太好骗，比如你从来不信我是躺过T13的。”  
“你告诉我骑士怎么躺过！？”克劳德捶了一拳沙袋。  
“我躺在床上打过巴哈的。”萨菲罗斯一本正经地说，“是躺过，没错吧。”  
“先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以揍你吗？”  
“可以，但是你打不过我。”萨菲罗斯带着官方微笑说，“如果你能打过我，你现在就是神罗英雄了。”  
“啧。”

在T13的地板上，小骑士根本长不高思考着自己短暂的拉拉菲尔生……当初是为啥要来艾非泽亚的，貌似是来自萨菲罗斯的邀请。那家伙为什么要邀请自己，记得不太清楚了，好像是他要个什么道具……什么道具来的……坐骑……好像是……双人陆行鸟？！等等！怎么没见那家伙骑过！？

[电线杆！你的双人陆行鸟呢！]  
[根本长不高快起来！越躺越矮！已经复活根本长不高]  
[要聊天出去聊！还打不打了！]  
[哎呀哎呀，真是有趣啊。我去放个神圣吧。]  
[白魔冷静啊！！]  
[我去抽根烟，你们慢慢灭。]

“你为什么要开学者进来……”出了本克劳德问萨菲罗斯。  
“骑士装备都刷满了，刷学者的。”萨菲罗斯和克劳德对视，“我可是有一颗扶救众人的心，既然你这么说，我就不用学者去了。”

不躺不跪 （扎克）：[谁把那家伙的召唤放进来的！？]  
不躺不跪 ：[英雄！求你切个骑士进来吧！英雄！]  
白色羽翼（安吉尔）：[大家都是同事,知道你要带人，但是你也不能这么玩，英雄，听我一句劝……]  
女神的赠物（杰内西斯）：[天使叔叔！你怎么也玩，你不是说你不玩的吗！？]  
白色羽翼：[是安吉尔不是天使！]  
泰利格兰普洛（萨菲罗斯）：[我还有个龙骑，我出去换龙骑进来。]  
女神的赠物：[你开骑士！按照女神的旨意，你要开骑士！]  
泰利格兰普洛：[龙骑士也是骑士，不服吗？]  
女神的赠物：[不服！]  
泰利格兰普洛：[不服训练场见。]  
女神的赠物：[怕你？！]  
白色羽翼：[不准再叫我叔叔！]  
不躺不跪 ：[叔叔，按照你的打字速度断定，你大概是老爷爷。]

隔天，萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯因破坏训练被内部通报批评。

 

“当初你为什么要叫我来玩。”在萨菲罗斯家吃晚餐的克劳德突然问。  
“想要双人陆行鸟。”萨菲罗斯看了对方一眼，“你的记忆已经走丢了吗？”  
“怎么没见你骑过。”  
“一个骑双人陆行鸟没意思，带着你骑……那就像陆行鸟上堆了坨货。”  
“那个拉拉菲尔不是你建模的吗！？”  
“是啊，有问题吗？”  
“……没了。”

[那个白色的双人陆行鸟不错，要不要和我做个任务？]  
[不要！]头上顶着《躺过》的根本长不高愤怒的打字。


	12. Chapter 12

千辛万苦终于过了T13的克劳德发现他可爱的同乡蒂法 鲁克哈特已经很久不上游戏了。

“今天怎么了？”在图书馆里找到克劳德的萨菲罗斯低声问。  
“英雄，你这样跑过来关心一个士兵，这合适吗？”克劳德抬眼看对方。  
“没什么问题，我只是坐在你身边看书而已。”  
“我不想玩游戏了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你不问我为什么？”克劳德合上书。  
“图书馆里应该保持安静。”  
“啧。”

不过当晚泰利格兰普洛还是在游戏里见到了根本长不高，不过那家伙不是骑士也不是白魔，而是一个拿着斧子的园艺工。

[你在干嘛？]  
[砍树。]头上顶着《咸蛋》的根本长不高回答。  
[下本吗？]  
[不去。]  
[一起钓鱼吗？]  
[满级了。]根本长不高换了个地方开始割草。  
[鱼王你没有掉全。]  
[没空。]  
[是不是因为你的同乡不玩了，你就这副样子。]  
[你怎么知道！]

“我们需要谈谈。”萨菲罗斯摘下了克劳德耳机。  
“谈什么。”  
“你先下线。”  
“你想说什么，长官。”克劳德一副‘随你说’的样子。  
“固定队不能没有甩锅对象。”  
“嗯。”  
“总有一个人要背锅，一口锅没必须八个人分。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“作为固定队里唯一的矮子，你为什么要逃避背锅的责任。”  
“嗯……嗯？！”  
“加血的时候都找不到你，你躺了，就是你的错。”  
“和我有关系吗！！你不会看小队列表吗？！”克劳德拍着桌子说。  
“看，这就是你必须留在固定队的原因。”萨菲罗斯一脸严肃，就想是在布置战斗任务。  
“……先生，我可以退队吗。”  
“不可以。”  
“为什么！”克劳德再次拍桌。  
“因为你要替我背锅。”  
“为什么！！！”  
“因为我是英雄。”  
“英雄先生，请你用我能听懂的语言再说一遍。”  
“新版本更新后，此版本做够这个这个那个那个就会有成就，你难道不想骑着稀有坐骑炫耀吗？”  
“不想！一点都不想！”  
“是吗？”  
“是！”克劳德坚定的说。

 

话随那么说，但第二天克劳德还是投入了刷马大军，因为他听说蒂法可能会在新版本更新后回归游戏。

[你不是不打本？]  
[我改变主意了！]头上顶着《没腿》的根本长不高说。


	13. Chapter 13

很多很多很多很多年以后，快递小哥克劳德 斯特莱夫被个啥啥啥召唤到一个什么什么什么的世界。在这个世界里，他先加入了‘混沌’阵营，后来跳槽去了‘秩序’阵营，而每天的工作就是和其他最终幻想系列的主角或者boss打打架架，唠唠家常什么的。

‘我叫克劳德 斯特莱夫，我发现我是一个游戏人物……’

虽然是个游戏人物，但是送货小哥看到莫古力的那一刻，他内心的恐惧、仇恨、无奈等等负面情绪都被重新点燃了……

“放开我！让我砍死那个玩意！”  
“克劳德！你怎么了！克劳德！你醒醒！作为被秩序的一员……”光之战士站桩念口号。  
“啊，克劳德也会失控吗？克劳德也会是拥有幻兽之力的人吗？”蒂娜问身边的人。  
“哦呵呵呵呵呵！哦呵呵呵呵呵呵！看起来只有核爆能让他冷静了。”夏托托淡定的拿出魔法小棍子。  
“那个！那个……那家伙的……去把那个叫萨什么斯的，还是萝卜什么块的叫来！”巴兹叫着。  
“克劳德！不要输给黑暗！”塞西尔大喊。

“不要原地站着喊话！库啵！谁来救救我！库啵！救救我！库啵！”

被从混沌阵营临时借调的萨菲罗斯一看克劳德的样子，就明白了大概怎么回事，毕竟只有经历了某些事情后，才会这么丧心病狂的对着莫古力狂砍，虽然一下都没有砍到……在一顿八刀一闪、跳楼杀、召唤陨石等等技能招呼克劳德后，萨菲罗斯以正宗架住对方的破坏剑。  
“喂，你醒醒，这个莫古力不是那个莫古力。”萨菲罗斯无奈地说，“这么久了，你还没能放下吗？”  
“说的容易！！”  
“当年你不是做完任务了吗？”  
“就算做完了！也不能放过那只！”  
“冷静点，克劳德，想想风脉泉……”  
“啊！！”

当年，克劳德还是一个神罗的普通雇佣兵。拿着微薄的佣金，穿着一身蓝色的炮灰制服，带着头盔的他和其他小兵最大的不同大概就是可以坐在神罗英雄身边，一起在网游里消磨时光，那段时光对他来说算不上好也算不上坏，但总之还是安静祥和的，直到进了真泰坦副本，进了极泰坦副本，进了T5，进了零式，进了T9，进了T13……

[矮子，你发什么呆？]名字已经从泰利格兰普洛改成电线杆的龙男问。  
[……]依旧是最矮的拉拉菲尔的根本长不高打了省略号。  
[你坐在双人陆行鸟后面一言不发地干嘛。]  
[你想说我像堆货吗！]  
[不，因为我捏的是最高最壮最帅气的龙男，所以我根本看不到你。是不是觉得我捏的人物很帅气。]  
[为什么我还是拉拉菲尔。]根本长不高坐在双人陆行鸟后座说。  
[哦，找到了，这个地图的最后一个风脉泉。]  
[听说后面还有更麻烦的任务。]一同下了双人陆行鸟的根本长不高说。  
[没有完不成的任务，相信我，矮子。]  
[闭嘴，电线杆。]

“克劳德……”某个傍晚，摘下耳机的萨菲罗斯说。  
“什么……”  
“你想去打极贤王吗？”  
“走！”克劳德拍着桌子说。  
“今晚干个十盘二十盘！”  
“让我扒光那家伙的毛！”  
“我用召唤去！”萨菲罗斯切了职业。  
“我用白魔去！”克劳德也切了职业，“走！”  
“走！”  
而实际上，当晚他们并没有能组起八个人……


	14. Chapter 14

带着普通雇佣兵的制式头盔的克劳德站在扎克身边，如果他能摘下头盔，此刻他脸上的尴尬表情简直可以扩展出一幕悲喜剧。神罗英雄，萨菲罗斯先生站在他们面前，那个顶着海报上严肃正经脸的家伙正用一个夸张的动作对他们读了一个魔法护罩，又读了一个物理护盾。  
“上吧，我会奶好你们的。”以拿法杖的姿势拿着正宗的萨菲罗斯说。  
“……那个……先生……”克劳德的声音略带颤抖，“萨菲罗斯先生，您没嗑错药吧。”  
“上吧！黑暗矮子骑士！”  
“萨菲罗斯！你正常一点！”扛着破坏剑的扎克说，“老子矮吗！”  
“嗯，说错了，比我矮的黑暗骑士上吧！矮子机工师你专心输出！”  
“扎克，我可以对着英雄射击吗？”克劳德咬牙切齿的说。  
“可以。”扎克严肃的回答。  
“没有治疗你们怎么打？”依旧以持杖的姿势拿着正宗的萨菲罗斯问。  
“别闹了！这是正经的任务！现实任务！不是网游！你这个网瘾中年差不多点！”扎克以剑剁地，“顺利完成任务，今晚就让你学者进本！”  
“哦？那就说定了，我已经录音了。”萨菲罗斯持正宗的姿势换成了‘正常’的样子。  
“我觉得应该建议公司禁止任何在职战斗人员玩网游。”扎克严肃地说。  
“我也同意。”克劳德附和。

任务总算是顺利完成了，在任务中，萨菲罗斯先生发挥了他应有的水平，至少正宗上放置的全治疗系魔石被换成了‘正常’的配置。

“至少他这回带了正宗出来，没有随便拿本书出来就不错了。”坐在回程的卡车上的扎克念叨着，“克劳德，你晕车好点没有？”  
“这次的特效药起作用了。”抱着自动步枪的克劳德说。  
“书？我也带了。”说着，萨菲罗斯从作战背包里掏出一本红色封皮的诗集。  
“……我好像听到了杰内西斯的惨叫了。”扎克面部僵硬的说。  
“我还带了毒属性魔石，我可以放病毒。”拿着一颗绿色魔石的萨菲罗斯一本正经地说。  
“我想告老还乡。”扎克扶着额头说。

[谁！谁把电线杆的学者放进来的！]  
[质疑我治疗量的人都要被放生。]  
[到底是谁！把电线杆的学者组进来的！说！]  
[咱们有空吵还不如出去重来，躺在地上说有意思吗，地上很凉。]  
[先说是谁把电线杆的学者弄进来的！说啊！]  
[你质疑我的治疗，所以被放生，T死了直接导致团灭，都是你的锅。]  
[咱们去训练场单挑！]  
[去就去。]

“咱们的固定队怎么又换人了？”登录游戏的安吉尔问，“虽然我是个替补，但是现在队里好多眼生的ID。”  
“是啊……”扎克一脸无奈地说。  
“人员流动大不是一件好事。”  
“对……”扎克把耳机挂在脖子上，“在你出长期任务的期间，换了三波了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你去问那个正和杰内西斯在训练室里互殴的家伙吧。”  
“萨菲罗斯吗，我认为责任大概不在他，我认识的萨菲罗斯是个重视团队，热爱工作，认真完成任务……”  
“……萨菲罗斯有很多克隆体？！”  
“为什么这么问？”安吉尔一脸疑惑地看着扎克。  
“不……大叔，我好像进入一个平行世界，让我冷静一下。”  
“扎克，如果身体有异样最好去医务室，在哪里你会得到正确的治疗。”  
“不……我觉得我要磕几口回复剂。”说着，扎克放下耳机站起来，“我去冷静一下。”  
“不要乱嗑药，去医务室。”安吉尔嘱咐道。  
“好的，谢谢您。”

“克劳德，咱们好像认识的萨菲罗斯是一个人……”  
“我宁可他只停留在海报上。”抱膝坐在天台上的克劳德对坐在他身边的扎克说。


	15. Chapter 15

“游戏里没有召唤系统。”克劳德看着屏幕说。  
“有召唤还不够？”  
“不……和召唤魔石一样，任何职业都能召唤出来的……巴哈姆特啊，圆桌骑士啊，利维亚桑啊……”  
“那种啊……”萨菲罗斯沉思片刻，“曾经有过，不过那个内测版本被废弃了。”  
“为什么！？”  
“因为开发者加入了一点有趣的东西……”萨菲罗斯退出游戏，“当时做了一个T5的beta版，游戏测试员进去以后，打到差不多到时候召唤了巴哈姆特……而那个有趣的东西就是，当冒险者召唤出的召唤兽和Boss有关系的时候，同种类或者同种族之类的，召唤兽就会有一定几率反过来帮助Boss殴打冒险者。”  
“几率？百分之多少？”  
“测试下来是76.8%。”萨菲罗斯强忍笑意，“想想看，在超长的读条后召唤出巴哈姆特，结果那家伙和双塔尼亚一深情对视……冒险者们就团灭了。”  
“……带其他的召唤魔石不就好了？”  
“根据Boss不同，召唤兽的效果有加成，T5的测试版就是对巴哈姆特召唤有加成。”  
“这是认真开发的版本吗？”克劳德皱眉问。  
“理论上应该是……玩的就是心跳，如果运气好，一次召唤就能让双塔尼亚下去三分之二的血条，是不是很激动？”萨菲罗斯笑着说。  
“……”  
“那个版本我还存着单机版……不过和你组队的剩下7个人都是AI，试试看？”  
“你不和我一起来？”换坐到萨菲罗斯座位上的克劳德问。  
“不，我的报告还没有写完。”  
“你不是昨天就把报告交上去了吗？”克劳德疑惑地看着对方。  
“我想转职成专业医疗兵的申请被驳回了。”  
“谢天谢地。”这么说着，克劳德点开了游戏。

“他们取消这个版本是正确的！还有是谁统计出的76.8%？！明明是100%！”克劳德拍着键盘说，“居然还有一段龙诗战争的回忆CG？！”  
“为了让人全面了解艾非泽亚的历史，开发者真是辛苦啊。”敲着报告的萨菲罗斯说。  
“……你为什么那么执着于治疗？”  
“因为我有一颗拯救世人的心。”  
“什么一开始要玩T？！”  
“因为秒排。”萨菲罗斯抬起头认真地说。  
“奶和T一样秒排啊！”  
“不，T排的比较快，我做过平均时间统计，掐秒表统计的，记录的本子就在你左手边。”  
“……”抽过本子，克劳德翻开来看，“先生……”  
“嗯？”  
“一般Soldier的日常究竟是怎样的，为何我觉得您如此的闲。”  
“因为我会利用时间。”萨菲罗斯露出官方微笑。

“可以上你的号吗？”坐在萨菲罗斯座位上的克劳德问。  
“可以。”萨菲罗斯拿出手机解锁了ID。

登陆上‘电线杆’后，克劳德让角色嗑了瓶幻想药，然后在萨菲罗斯的注视下，将‘电线杆’改成了最矮的拉拉菲尔，并且还特意给角色填上了一对红脸蛋。

“你玩的挺开心啊。”低头继续写报告的萨菲罗斯说。  
“你什么时候把极武神的装备都刷全了！？”看着兵装库的克劳德大声说。  
“因为我闲啊……”合上笔记本，萨菲罗斯看着对方，“你还没过吧？”  
“最近各种任务，没时间啊！”  
“嗯……下个月又有列队表演，你耍枪花练的如何了？”萨菲罗斯带着官方微笑问。  
“名单里没有我。”  
“因为身高吗？”  
“当然不是！”克劳德瞪着对方，“别想动用职权让我再去参加表演！”  
“怎么会呢？”

在之后的一段时间里，电线杆成了根本长不高的绑定奶，而这种情况直到克劳德亲手把电线杆回复成最高最壮最帅气的龙男……


	16. Chapter 16

头上顶着《好看》的根本长不高坐在狮鹫上，他看着这片他曾经和莫古力战斗的大地。  
[如果有一天关服了，现在的这一切努力还有意义吗？]  
[我们享受了过程。]电线杆在只有两人的通讯贝里打字。  
[啊……是啊……]  
[为什么突然这么惆怅？这月没有领到津贴吗。]  
[今晚还没有去拔胡子。]  
[组队吧，安吉尔也说了要去打。]

 

[咱们有这么多魔须，干什么用好？]电线杆在小队频道打字。  
[今天电线杆居然用骑士进来！]  
[哦？那么怀念我的学者，我出去切个职业再回来。]  
[住手！！]  
[跪下，让我看你求我的样子。]临出本前，电线杆打字道。  
[你们到底打不打！]根本长不高愤怒地敲击键盘。  
[只要这家伙不用学者进来就打！]  
而再次组队进本的时候，萨菲罗斯的职业是白魔。  
[打吧，我不是学者。]电线杆打字。  
[你是不是还有个占星的职业满级了……]  
[要我切占星吗？也可以，毕竟我脸白，头发也白。]  
[够了！！]  
尽管最后拔了胡子，但是这个八人队出本就直接解散了。

“为何他们对我的治疗这么不放心。”萨菲罗斯退出了游戏说。  
“为何你要切站姿丢石头……”惊魂未定的克劳德看着对方。  
“你难道还没有习惯？”  
“没法习惯！”  
“没有倒T，DPS也活的好好的。”萨菲罗斯一脸认真思考的样子，“我还帮忙输出，这样不是打的更快吗？”  
“我的血就没满过！”  
“你没开好减伤！”  
“DPS的debuff解的不及时！”  
“你敢怀疑我的手速？有一个DPS死了吗？”萨菲罗斯严肃地说。  
“另外一个白魔快空蓝了！”  
“学会控蓝是每个白魔应具备的基本技能。”  
“先生，难道您就没有觉得你有错？”克劳德瞪着对方。  
“每次你对我用敬语，就证明你快要发脾气了。年轻人，要学会冷静，来，说句‘没兴趣’冷静一下。”  
“……”  
“再来一个深呼吸，1，2，3，呼气，吸气。”  
“……”  
“现在是不是好多了？”  
“我去训练室里冷静一下。”克劳德站起来。  
“需要我陪你吗？”  
“不用！”  
“要不要去战士的专门训练室？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“我觉得需要预约殴打你的人可以排号到明年。”  
“你认为有人能打过我？”  
“迟早会有……”说着克劳德走出这间‘网瘾中心’。

 

多年之后，在北大空洞里殴打萨菲罗斯的克劳德有一闪念。  
‘这家伙的头毛能不能做家具材料。’


	17. Chapter 17

[为何你要开怪……]根本长不高不接受复活也不返回副本入口。  
[因为你跑得慢。]同样躺着的电线杆回复。  
[你开黑骑进来啊！]  
[拒绝，我现在在练龙骑。]  
[所以你为什么要开怪！？]  
[你为什么不接过去，你不会挑衅吗？]电线杆继续打字，他身上的‘接受复活’已经失效了。  
[喂……你们还打吗？不打咱们直接退本。]不躺不跪无奈的敲字。  
[打完再和你理论。]电线杆返回了副本入口。  
[喂！怎么说的好像是我的错！？]根本长不高也返回了入口。  
[再吵我放生你们……唉，再补充一个DPS吧……]不躺不跪干脆坐下来。  
[再开怪就一起灭！]  
[灭就灭！谁怕谁！]  
[我怕你们！]不躺不跪彻底没辙了。

总之，本还是顺利打完了，同时扎克也表示再不想用治疗职业和那两个家伙下本了。

[没关系，我可以切治疗。]电线杆在通讯贝里说。  
[有关系！]不躺不跪迅速回复。  
[电线杆，你会正常奶吗？]  
[我可是奶过T13的，要不现在再去一次，让你们看看我是何等的神奶。]  
[我老装备好像还在。]  
[T13怀旧吗，我也去，我还没让电线杆奶过。]  
[算我一个，反正闲着没事。]

副本里，克劳德突然想起来他玩游戏的目的是让蒂法知道自己很厉害，是能打穿T13的人，但是现实里他还是个小兵，虽然和真实的巴哈姆特打过照面，但是他还不是Soldier，也不知道什么时候才能成为Soldier……

[T！T怎么了！掉线了吗！]  
[是发呆了吧。]  
[那个矮子怎么了！]  
[灭吧。]  
[我就说我奶没问题，是T的错。]电线杆自信打字。  
[你，就那个学者，你先把站姿关了再说话。]

 

“蒂法……好像彻底不玩了……”半躺在椅子上的克劳德说。  
“那和我有什么关系？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“我也不想玩了……”  
“嗯……随便你……”  
“你不劝我继续玩？”看了萨菲罗斯一眼，克劳德继续望着天花板。  
“玩游戏也是个人意愿，我不能强迫。”  
“嗯……”  
“不过，我可以有空思考另外一件事了。”  
“什么？”  
“如何成功侵犯未成年普通兵而不进监狱的问题。”  
“喂！”  
“法定成年年龄是18岁……嗯……”  
“喂！先生！你在想什么先生！”  
“别打扰我，我在思考。”  
“喂！！”


	18. Chapter 18

人不可能永远沉溺在游戏里，对于这一点克劳德 斯特莱夫是清楚的，即使是神罗招牌大英雄萨菲罗斯也要符合他的惯有认知。

一周前，刚下线的克劳德被那个网瘾中年问到：  
“要不要和我一起出个任务。”  
“什么任务？”  
“看你老家的魔晄炉子是否健康。”萨菲罗斯一本正经地说。  
“我老家啊……”克劳德还在犹豫，毕竟他没有成为Soldier，而且目前还是一个沉迷游戏的半网瘾少年。  
“好的，你答应了。”  
“我什么时候答应了！”克劳德拍着桌子说。  
“下周出发，集合时间、地点会通过邮件通知你的。”  
“喂！”你听到我说话了吗？  
“你的声音传到我的高度需要一段时间，士兵。”萨菲罗斯站起来说，“趁门禁前回去，不然我就要告你影响神罗英雄就寝了。”  
“把普通士兵抓到自己寝室陪自己玩游戏算什么！”  
“私人行为。”萨菲罗斯依旧是一本正经。

一周后，坐在卡车后箱中的克劳德抱着步枪思考着自己的人生，而坐在他身边的扎克 菲尔则一直瞪着正在玩手游的萨菲罗斯。  
“扎克……”克劳德说，“我们现在跳车逃走还来得及吗？”  
“你的晕车什么时候好了？”扎克看了克劳德一眼，“难得网瘾中年肯出门，咱们必须看好这家伙，万一神罗英雄半路跑回去继续宅怎么办。”  
“这家伙长久不出门头发都白了。”克劳德附和着。  
“我天生就白，突变。”似乎已经打通某个关卡的萨菲罗斯抬起头。  
“为什么就咱们三个来执行任务。”克劳德问，“两个Soldier，一个士兵？”  
“剧情需要。”萨菲罗斯说得一本正经。  
“什么剧情……”克劳德一脸‘其实我根本不想问’的表情。  
“问扎克。”盯着手机的萨菲罗斯说，“不要打扰我玩法纳里范泰西 沃尔鲁德。”  
“别问我，我不想回答。”靠在车厢壁上的扎克说。  
“先生，我不想问……”同样姿势的克劳德一脸‘我不想当你们这种Soldier’的表情。

在颠簸一路后，卡车停在尼波海姆村村口，在下车前，克劳德戴上了自己的头盔。  
“要不要回去看看你妈妈？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“不……不用了，我这样……”这么说着的克劳德抬起头，“英雄先生，你能停下玩手机吗！”  
“等……我……存个档……”萨菲罗斯边走边说，“你们村里的信号不太好。”  
“真是抱歉啊，先生。”扛着自动步枪的克劳德说，如果条件允许，他一定会摘掉头盔敲向神罗英雄的头。  
“……咱们是来执行任务，还是来玩游戏的。”背着破坏剑的扎克说。  
“劳逸结合。”萨菲罗斯收好手机。

虽然克劳德坚持说自己不想回家，但他还是穿着普通兵制服走进了家门并且还是在萨菲罗斯和扎克的陪同下。当他们进家的那一刻，早等在门口的斯特莱夫太太马上就认出了萨菲罗斯。  
“我认得您，您就是海报上的……我儿子贴在卧室墙上的……嗯，那个塞扶罗兹先生。”  
“萨菲罗斯。”白发英雄官方微笑着。  
“神罗的英雄，我儿子收藏了刊载您任何信息的杂志，哪怕只有一句，克劳德都会想方设法地买回来，还有各式海报，还不准我随意翻……所以我才记错了您的名字。我一直都忙着赚钱，也没有时间特意去关注……”  
“妈妈……请不要说了……拜托……”克劳德的头低着，此刻他头盔下的脸已经涨得发烫。  
“您儿子的房间可否让我参观？”萨菲罗斯依旧是官方笑容。  
尽管克劳德再三阻止，就差拖住萨菲罗斯的大腿，但他的房间依旧被神罗英雄参观并拍照，而同行的扎克则只负责忍笑，没有一点要来‘解救’他的意思。

 

“村里信号不良已经这么久了。”放下茶杯的萨菲罗斯说，“夫人您的烧肉真是美味。”  
“您不要两件事连起来说。”尽管这么说，但克劳德依旧坚持自己并非‘吐槽役’。  
“请您放心，我们会使信号恢复如初的。”萨菲罗斯带着官方微笑说着。  
“但是……先生……村里的通讯信号就一直没好过，至少从我住在这里的时候就已经不好了。”斯特莱夫夫人说。

当然了，三人小队来村里的目的并不是检查通讯信号塔，而是去调查魔晄炉的异常情况。  
“你要修信号塔是为了更好的玩游戏吗。”在山路上，克劳德问。  
“怎么可能，我可是在认真工作。如果信号不好，村民的在线存档会受影响。”说着，萨菲罗斯回头看了眼身后，“一治疗一坦一DPS，这怎么打。”  
“先生，你在说什么……”忍住没有用自动步枪丢萨菲罗斯的克劳德瞪着对方。  
“一坦。”萨菲罗斯指着扎克，“黑暗剑士。”  
“喂……别闹，网瘾中年。”扎克一脸无奈。  
“一DPS。”萨菲罗斯指着克劳德，“机工士。”  
“抱歉，没有扳手可以丢您。”克劳德干笑几声。  
“一治疗。”萨菲罗斯指着自己，“伟大的白魔法师，艾非泽亚与现实的拯救者。”  
“网瘾中年……”扎克控制着脸部抽动的肌肉，“你告诉我！你是不是装备的全是治疗魔石！”  
“我还带了一颗召唤魔石。”萨菲罗斯拿出那颗魔石。  
“您……真是费心了！”克劳德大声说。  
一路上虽然并没有遇到困难，毕竟他们是一支即使是只剩下单治疗也能打败龙的小队，但即使是这样的小队也会遇上问题，比如现在他们迷路了……  
“没有小地图真不方便。”萨菲罗斯看着什么都没有的右上方。  
“分配的手持GPRS之类的东西，你放在哪里了。”扎克一脸冷漠。  
“嗯，有那种东西？”萨菲罗斯回头。  
“刚宝条博士传来讯息，说如果缺少必要的任务道具，可以去神罗宅邸的补给箱里找。”克劳德有气无力地说，“博士还补充说，毕竟他是你爹，知道亲儿子会需要什么。”  
“输出比治疗还低的黑魔不适合做我父亲。”萨菲罗斯义正言辞。

“宝条总在我面前提‘杰诺瓦’，也提及我的出生和‘杰诺瓦’有关……所以……我知道宅邸里电脑的密码一定是‘杰诺瓦’。”说着，萨菲罗斯开机成功。  
“先生，我们已经拿到了手持的……‘小地图’……现在可以继续任务了。”克劳德看着对方。  
“村里的信号真是不好……下载太慢……”萨菲罗斯盯着屏幕。  
“先生，您是来执行任务的！不要想把自己关房间里玩游戏！”克劳德一把拽掉了电源线，“至少您做完主线任务在来玩游戏！”  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯站起来。  
“什么？”  
“你有资格当一个好队长。”萨菲罗斯语气正经，“你看起来像个主角。”  
“不，您别想骗我去一个人执行任务……想都不要想！”

之后的事情呢，究竟是开启了克劳德的主角线还是继续沉溺网瘾就不得而知了，但不论如何，‘根本长不高’和‘电线杆’的艾非泽亚的冒险结束了。即使他们拔了迦楼罗的羽毛，掰了伊芙利特的角，抠了泰坦的岩，揪了库啵的胡子，揍哭了西瓦……他们还是艾非泽亚的拯救者，伟大的光之打工仔。


End file.
